A Rabbit's Tale
by the thorns on the rose
Summary: (Somewhat related to another fanfic: The Nakamura Curse) Aimi Nakamura has just transferred to Ouran, and likes it better than she expected to. The only issue is she is awful at math, and although she would love Haruhi to tutor her, she has to settle for Hikaru. She is just starting to make her first friends, but then they find out her secret... (story is better than summary!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N **This is related to a Fruits Basket story I'm currently writing, called The Nakamura Curse. It's not necessary to understand the basic plot but you might not get a few jokes here and there. If you haven't read Fruits Basket, this will definitely be complicated. If you haven't read Ouran… Why are you reading this?**

Aimi's fingers still smelled like roses from the scented paper she ripped up. It didn't matter, she already knew all of the information the school sent her. She thought of it scattered through her new house, the new branch of Nakamura property. Watching it fly through the air like confetti was satisfying enough.

The satisfaction didn't last long.

Flattening down her yellow dress with one hand and clutching her camera with the other, she walked into Ouran High School with a stride that held fake confidence.

…

"Why don't you introduce your-

"Hi, I'm Aimi Nakamura." She sounded enthusiastic, but her attention was drawn to the window. It didn't go unnoticed. The teacher pulled down the shades and instructed her to take a seat in the front.

Things happened as usual. Hikaru and Kaoru passed notes, but it was hard when Haruhi refused to be their go-between. Hikaru stretched out his arm behind her chair to receive the crumpled wad.

_Answer to # 12 on the homework?_

Hikaru looked at the sheet that he had finished ages before.

_**b=5x-2b.**_

_How did you get that? __I need help with this._

_**Ask Haruhi for help.**_

_We're all busy after school! Host Club, remember? And you and I live in the same house, so it would be easier to study there. I can help with your Language homework._

_**Fine. But I'm not happy about it.**_

The bell rang for lunch, and the room was filled with a bright light. That new girl, Aimi, pulled up the shades and was taking pictures of the scenery.

"This is so cool!" she said.

"What's the big deal?" Hikaru said, and slid to her right side.

"It's just a bunch of buildings," Kaoru said, and slid to her left.

"Stupid glare," she mumbled, and opened the window. "The view is amazing! From the picture, it feels like the person looking at it is flying."

"That's stupid," they said together.

"That was uncalled for," Haruhi said, and pushed their heads down. "Say you're sorry."

"Sorry." 

"Don't be!" Aimi said, and grinned at them. "You remind me of a friend. Oh, look at the mountains back there! Maybe if I zoom in, the trees will stand out more…"

…

Haruhi read in the library. Her food was barely touched, but she ignored her growling monster of a stomach.

"How come you haven't eaten?"

She looked up at Aimi, who leaned over her shoulder. "It's a good book. I didn't really notice that I was hungry."

"I think I've read that one. At least, that author." Aimi's chair groaned as she moved it out from under the table to sit down.

"Did you come here for any reason?" Haruhi asked. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was getting annoyed with girls always hovering over her.

Aimi didn't seem to take offense. "I just came here to look through my pictures in peace. I think I'll buy one of those developing machines so I can send them to my relatives."

That was odd. Aimi didn't seem to care at all about Haruhi. "Don't you have an email address? Or some sort of social network account?"

"Nope! I never needed one. Until now, that is. Maybe I'll get one. What website do you use?"

"I don't have one, either."

Aimi laughed. "So why is it a big deal that I don't have one?"

"If I had one, I would get messages nonstop."

"So you're Mr. Popular?"

"One of them." Haruhi tried to go back to her book, but after a few minutes Aimi interrupted.

"Do you know how I can get to know people? I need to make some friends here."

Haruhi thought of mentioning the Host Club, but she didn't want to drag someone else into that mess. Then again… "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

Aimi nodded as fast as a hummingbird's wing could flap.

Haruhi sighed. "Music Room 3. After school."

"I don't play an instrument, and I can't sing." She looked a little depressed.

"Neither can I. Just come anyway."

The bell rang, and the two stood up. They were both heading opposite directions when one slammed into the other. Aimi's papers fell like snowflakes.

"I'm sorry!" Haruhi said frantically as she picked the papers up. Aimi was staring at her with wide eyes, not moving at all. Then she felt her face and examined her hands, as if making sure she was still there. She seemed understand something as she smiled and picked up the remaining papers.

…

The smell of roses once again surrounded Aimi. "I just got that smell out!" she grumbled.

"Welcome," said a chorus of soothing voices. Seven men stood there, giving the impression that they had been awaiting her arrival.

"You arrive a little early. No matter, your presence fills my heart with joy." One of them held out his hand to her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Maybe not, but I wonder how I haven't met someone as lovely as-

Aimi took a picture of him, remembering to turn the flash off. "You seem nice, but I'm not interested. Where's Haru at?"

"Haru? Do you mean Haruhi? He's booked today." Aimi couldn't see the face that the voice belonged to over his laptop.

"He told me I should come here. He didn't explain what this is, really."

"My dear princess, I am Tamaki Souh, and this is the Ouran High School Host club, where-

She simply walked around him as he was speaking, fixated on something. A smallish blonde boy was eating cake. He looked up questioningly at her as she towered over him.

"What's you're rabbit's name?"

He looked down at the bunny in his arms and smiled. "Usa! And mine is Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hani!"

She had a grim smile. It quickly turned enthusiastic, but the change didn't go unnoticed. "I'm Aimi. I've always loved bunnies! Do you want to see mine?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned on her camera and showed him a picture. "I left him at my brother's house, so all I have is this picture. His name is Sai."

"Wow!" he said. "Maybe when you get Sai back he and Usa can play together!"

"That would be so much fun! I probably won't get him back for a while though, none of my cousins are very observant. Maybe I should email them! Is a day too early to email? Especially since Chichi doesn't like me very much… huh."

"Can't your parents send it back?" the twins asked.

"I wish." She mumbled.

"EVERYONE! The club opens in one minute, get in positions!" Tamaki yelled. "Kyoya, are the rose petals ready?"

The man named Kyoya closed his laptop and pointed to the ceiling. "Ready to go."

Aimi looked up and saw where the roses came from. They were released from a trap door in the ceiling as a fan blowing towards the doorway scattered them on the eager participants.

"I think I'm starting to like the smell of roses," she whispered to herself.

**A/N this is usually how long my chapters are, but I'm making it way longer for the first chapter, just because I love people who read my stories **

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" Aimi mumbled.

"Miss Nakamura, please be quiet."

She fidgeted in her chair and rubbed her hands together. There were eraser smudges all over her test. _I bet Nao is good at math. Chichi, too._

She heard footsteps and snapped her head up. One of the students already finished, that Haruhi. One of the twins had followed close behind, and they both put their papers on the teacher's desk.

_How can anybody do this? It's like a foreign language to me!_

The bell rang for lunch, and she groaned in defeat. Aimi sulked up to the front of the class and set her paper on the teacher's desk.

"Not so well, huh?" the teacher said. "Maybe you should find a tutor."

"Like Haruhi Whats-his-face?"

"Mr. Fujioka must be busy enough, being a scholarship student."

"But he's the smartest!" she whined. "He should tutor me!"

"I agree, but may I suggest the next best thing? Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin has been doing well."

"Really? I thought they were idiots," Aimi said, with all seriousness.

The teacher looked exasperated. "Please be a little more respectful towards the students, I would highly appreciate it."

…

"Hey, Hitachiin!" Aimi ran after him, taking short, raspy breaths. "HITACHIIN!"

Kaoru turned around and stopped. "Um, yeah?"

She put her hands on her head and panted. "Which twin are you?"

"Hikaru," he said.

"Liar, I know you're not Hikaru."

Kaoru was shocked for a second. Could she tell? "What's you're reasoning?"

"There's a sign on your back that says 'Property of Hikaru. Do not touch.' I saw your double put in on your back after class."

He sighed a breath of relief and ripped the paper off of his back. "So why did you ask?"

"Because I forgot your first name. What is it?"

"Kaoru."

Her face lit up and she stood straight, which scared him a bit. "Kaoru! Sorry if this offends you, but may I call you Kao? I have a cousin named Naoki that I call Nao, so it would be easy to remember. Plus it sounds so cute!"

"I guess so… Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to Hikaru, but you're heading to that club thing, so can you pass on a message?" She didn't wait for a reply. "I need a math tutor. _Badly_. The teacher recommended him. I wanted Haru but it'll have to do." She folded her arms and huffed. "Haru's so smart."

"You could tell him that yourself. Kyoya would like more customers."

"Okay, we can walk together!" She said that, then skipped ahead of him as if he wasn't even there.

…

"So you're back. Who would you like to request?" Glasses said.

"The twins," Aimi said.

He looked at her with a blank stare. "You don't seem to be one interested in the forbidden love package."

"Forbidden what in the who-now? Screw it, I want to see Hani."

"Come on," Kao said. "It's not that bad. You have to ask Hikaru sometime, it might as well be now."

"Kaoru!" Kao's duplicate rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"It's okay, Hikaru, I was only a little late."

"A little late?! You could have been hurt!"

Kao cupped Hikaru's face. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Ask him? I wouldn't be able to get one word in," Aimi grumbled, than sat next to Hani.

"Hi, Ai! Want some cake?"

"Cake!" she cheered. "Of course, thank you! Do you have chocolate?"

"Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, lemon, red velvet, carrot, key lime, and all sorts of others!"

"Yummy! I'll have… I don't even know."

"Why can't you have a little of every kind?"

"Oh, great idea!"

_It's so amazing how she forgot what she came here for, just like that, _Kaoru thought.

…

The club was almost over with, and only a few girls were still there. Aimi was one of them, waiting until she could talk to Hikaru.

"Hikaru Hitachiin," she said, "We need to talk."

Both twins looked at her, then at each other, with devious expressions. "Alright, but first, let's play the Which One Is Hikaru game!" They ducked behind a couch and came out, both wearing hats.

"Come on, seriously?! You're practically symmetrical!"

"Guess, guess, guess!" they chanted.

"Um… Hikaru's on the left," she said.

"WRONG!" they yelled.

"Don't tell her she was wrong when she was right," Haruhi said.

"Lucky guess," Hikaru said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I need a math tutor, and the teacher recommended you."

"No way, I don't just give out my services. Ask someone else."

"Hikaru, you should take this offer,," Kyoya said. "The Nakamura family does not specialize in one particular area, but they have several branches of business all over the world that are very profitable, not to mention they have built up a fortune over the generations. They-

"I get it, I'll do it! Just come to our house tonight and we'll see what you need to work on," Hikaru growled.

"You are a lifesaver!" Aimi said and shook his hand enthusiastically.

**Okay so… not really an experienced writer. It's just what I've always wanted to do, and I would love your criticism or compliments. Heck, tell me everything you hate about it! As long as it helps me get better, I'm all for it!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, your house is ginormous!" Aimi shrieked. "I'm going to get lost! There are so many windows… HEY! Don't leave me!" She sprinted after the Hitachiin twins, who got tired of listening to her and went ahead.

"So, algebra, huh? I think it would be easy to teach inequalities, graphing them isn't hard. The whole AND/OR concept is incredibly easy, and so are absolute values really. It's not like…" Hikaru looked up at the two expressionless numskulls, who obviously had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He sighed. "On second thought, let's do a fraction review. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir!" they said together and saluted him. They stared at each other in disbelief, the timing was as perfect as Hikaru and Kaoru together. Kaoru grinned a little.

"You're not as bad as I thought," Kaoru said. "Don't get me wrong, you're awful, but not as much as I thought."

"I take that as a compliment," she laughed.

Hikaru whacked them both on the heads as they walked through the door to the house. "Not as awful is still awful. Now I'm getting changed, I assume you're doing the same, Kaoru. You start studying while we're gone."

She stuck her tongue out at him and started ruffling through her backpack. The twins headed upstairs. Hikaru shut the door to their room behind him and leaned against the wall.

"That girl is a handful. Now I know why her family sent her here."

"I'm sure there's another reason," Kaoru said. He took off his backpack and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Besides, she's not terrible. She's kind of like another you."

"Another _me?_ She's the exact opposite! She's dumb, rude, and good GOD, she is loud!"

"You are pretty smart. Sometimes. Although you don't have the best manners, neither of us do, and you can get rowdy when you want to. I think you should give her a chance."

Hikaru zipped up his pants and flung open the door. "A chance? Why would I even bother- What the heck? She's gone!"

Kaoru walked out and looked over the railing of the stairs. Aimi's backpack was still on the floor, but no sign of Aimi herself.

"Maybe she got bored," Kaoru reasoned.

"Bored? BORED? I'm going to find her and set her straight!"

…

"And then Chichi got me a camera. It was expensive, so I got her more clothes! They're a little more tomboyish than what I would normally get but she can pull it off. My other buddies, their names are Naoki and Satoru, but I call them Nao and Sato. I think she and Sato like each other, so really I'm doing her a favor." Aimi took a breath as she sat up on the kitchen counter. "She won't admit it, though."

"Fascinating," Yuzu said. "Do you have any pictures? I'd like to see the clothes you got for your friend. Or was it your relative?"

"We only share the name Nakamura, as well as Sato and Nao. None of us are closely related. As for pictures, I have a ton of Chichi's clothes! Here, take a look."

"Wow! You have a real eye for fashion. What are the designers you usually purchase?"

"Oh no, I don't have designer clothes. I usually go to the mall, maybe a thrift shop once in a while."

"Commoner clothes? My sons are really interested in commoner lifestyle ever since Fujioka started going to their school. I never thought it could look like the real deal! What are those sneakers called?"

"Converse," Aimi said. "I'm actually wearing some right now," Aimi said. She pulled up her dress a little to show Yuzu her bright pink hi-tops. "They don't really go with the elegance of the uniform, but it's a trend I've seen some Hollywood stars wear."

"You have amazing potential. Have you ever considered a career in fashion?"

"I thought about it, but I have a new found passion that I want to pursue."

"Fair enough," Yuzu said. "I could set you up if you change your mind."

"Thank you for the offer." Aimi's stomach roared and she laughed. "I think I swallowed a monster!"

"God lord, my sons have no hospitality! What would you like?"

"Well, since you're offering…" Aimi jumped off the counter and opened the fridge. Chefs offered to make her a meal but she waved them off.

The double doors swung open. "There you are!" Hikaru said. "What happened to studying?"

"I got bored," Aimi said. She started to put food on the counter. "Where do you keep the knives?"

"In the drawer over there," Yuzu said.

"Mom, don't tell her where the knives are, she's too reckless!"

"Chill out, Hika, I'm only making a sandwich."

"What did you just call me?"

Aimi sliced up some tomatoes with an evil grin. "Hika. Does it bother you? I give everyone nicknames."

"Yes it bothers me, you brat! It's Hikaru. Hi. Ka. Ru. Nothing else!"

She immediately set the knife down and spun around. "You're… YOU'RE JUST LIKE CHICHI!"

"I'm like who?"

"My friend from home, Chiharu!" She hates her nickname, and she yells at me, too! She said the exact same thing, 'Chi. Ha. Ru. Nothing else!' Your names even rhyme, oh my goodness, it's so cute!"

"You think I'm cute?" Hikaru asked. He became all fluttery, but it was fleeting. "That makes Kaoru cute by default, right?"

"Well sure, he's adorable, but I meant your personality. It's-" Her stomach cut her off. "Oh yeah, my sandwich!"

"I don't care about the sandwich, get to work now!" Hikaru yelled and slammed the door.

…

_~The Next Day~_

"No, no, don't take him away… AH!" Aimi screamed and sat up straight when the teacher struck her desk with a ruler.

"Take what away?" the teacher asked.

"My... My camera. Fractions took my camera."

"Worry about math when math is being taught. This is chemistry."

"Well, um, to be fair," Aimi rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously. "Science and math are closely related-

The teacher took out her red pen and wrote a huge zero on the assignment she was supposed to be doing.

"Crap," Aimi mumbled.

"It's okay,"Haruhi told her. They were lab partners. "The assignment wasn't worth many points. Still, you really shouldn't fall asleep in class."

"I couldn't sleep last night, though. I had a scary nightmare!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around from the lab station in front of them. "Really? What was it about?"

"A bunch of numbers and mathy-looking things ate Sai and got my camera. I was scared!" Nobody could tell it was a façade.

"That's stupid," Hikaru said. Why would math scare anyone that badly? He liked it, after all. It couldn't be that horrible.

"Is that why you were saying don't take him away?" Haruhi asked.

"Um… yes. That's why."

All was silent until Kaoru piped in. "Are you coming to the club today?" _No, don't say that, Kaoru! Maybe she forgot about it! Argh, too late…_

"No, I joined a new club! It meets today and on Fridays as well."

"What club is that?" Kaoru asked.

"The photography club."

"You're a little obsessive over photography, aren't you?" Hikaru criticized. "It's just a hobby."

"Well, no." She was completely serious. "I may be a novice, and I may be new at this, but it's not just a hobby. It's a newfound passion. I want to take pictures for the rest of my life." She smiled. "Silly, right?"

…

_~Extra, Aimi's Nightmare~_

"Sai? Sai, where did you go?" Aimi searched every room for her best friend. She was a small child, and she believed to some extent that her friend was playing hide-and-seek. "Sai, come out, come out wherever you are!"

As far as she knew, she had checked every room. Every nook and cranny had been scoured. Except for that one door, the one at the end of the hallway. One of the two she was told never to go into.

It didn't seem like anyone was in there. She knocked, with no answer. Slowly, she nudged the door until there was just enough room to squeeze into. She searched the wall with her hands for a light switch. The lights flickered on when she found it. Sai was in the corner, sitting all alone. Aimi scooped him up. "I found you, you little sneak!"

The room was a barren landscape, occupied by a child's bed and some bookshelves. No speck of dust was to be seen.

"I like your rabbit," said a chilling voice from behind her. She spun around.

"He- Hello. Thank you. He likes you, too," she said with a nervous smile.

"You play with him all the time, Aimi. Why don't you play with me?"

"I would love to play, if you want to play, Masaru. What game would you like to play?"

"Let's play superheroes," the child said. "You can be the victim. I will be the villain."

"So will Sai be the hero?" Aimi asked softly.

Masaru ripped the rabbit from Aimi's grasp. "You idolize this rabbit. Why? What's so special about it? There's nothing special about rabbits at all. Not this rabbit, and not you."

"He's my friend," she said, and started to cry. "He's my best friend."

"He's you're _only _friend." Masaru opened a chest on the bookshelf and took out a knife."

"Please, don't hurt him," Aimi said. She couldn't manage more than a whisper. Masaru took the knife and shoved it into Sai's stomach. Bits of stuffing fell all over the floor as he drug it down Sai's body.

"NO!" Aimi shouted and took Sai back. "You're hurting him!"

Masaru had a craze grin. "Are you jealous? Here, I'll make it so you and Sai match."

Aimi screamed and wrestled with her blankets. She woke up with tears streaming down her face. "It was just a dream, just a dream," she chanted. She kept reminding herself it really wasn't. Aimi walked to the bathroom and slashed water on her face. Her hands gripped the counter as she looked up into the mirror.

Earlier, she found it too hot to sleep with a shirt on, so she was wearing a sports bra instead. She traced the scar from the bottom of her ribcage down to the elastic of her shorts with her finger.

"Send Sai over already, Kazuki. I need him."

**A/N sorry for any misspellings, I had little sleep the other night. I stayed up until about 1:00 watching old movies and drinking everything I could find in the fridge mixed together. Pickle juice and grape soda? No. Just no.**

**Anyway, I appreciate any reviews (so far I have, let me count, NONE for this story). Also, I'm low on reading material at the moment. I'll check out your story, whether it's fanfiction or fictionpress or wherever it is. Just tell me the title and where I can find it, preferably in a review. It will be easier for me to find it that way, because like Ace from Heart no Kuni no Alice, I have no sense of direction. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**It occured to me I needed a disclaimer. I do not own OHSHC or Fruits Basket. If I did, nobody would buy it because I'm still working on my drawing skills. This is the only time you will see a disclaimer in the whole story, don't miss it too much.**

"Your pictures are mediocre. You call yourself a photographer?"

"I'm new at it." Aimi flushed a bright crimson and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Obviously," Hina said. Hina was the vice president of the photography club.

President Sakura jumped onto Hina's back and laughed. "Come on, Hina, they're super cute! Don't be a meanie." Sakura was squeezing Hina's cheeks.

"Do you really think so?!" Aimi's face lit up.

"You are obviously a novice," Sakura said, "but everyone has to start somewhere. You're pretty good for your first couple of photos!"

"Please get off of me, you rambunctious imbicle."

"Don't mind Hina, she's just a grump." Sakura jumped down. "I can teach you the basics next time you come. You can head home now."

"Thank you! I'll see you then!" Aimi said as she opened the door. It hit something with a large BANG.

She peered around the door and saw one of the Hitachiins rubbing his nose. In fear that it was Hika, she began to apologize excessively.

"It's no big deal," he said. "Nothing's broken."

Aimi sighed in relief. "Watcha need, Kao?"

"I'm Kaoru? What's you're reasoning?"

"Hika would've punched me in the face if I did that to him. He doesn't like me at all." She held out her hand.

"I can't argue with that." He took her hand and stood up. "Hikaru's pissed because you slacked off yesterday."

"Oh? What were you doing that's so productive?" Aimi started to walk and Kao followed. _Aw, like a cute puppy!_

"I was pretending to look for you. You're quite the handful, you know."

"I do know. Hey, I see Hika! Hi, Hika!" They ran down the outside steps, Aimi almost fell into a water fountain.

"Hikaru, I got the 'hell raising demonic beast'!" Kao yelled.

"I'm a demonic beast? Am I a cute demonic beast?"

"You are the most idiotic creature that walked this earth!" Hika yelled.

"Love you too!" Aimi said. Her phone started to ring. When she answered, her face went completely blank, then she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Kao, Hika, I have to skip today!" She closed her phone and then started to run towards her house.

"Wha- YOU CANT SKIP! How do you expect to pass the class if you skip?!"

"Yell at me about it tomorrow, this is more important than math!" She ran harder until she disappeared out of sight.

**A/N I know the people who actually read author's notes must get tired of it at some point, right? I'll keep it short.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short and horrible, I felt like this would be the right place to end. Onto more important matters:**

**xXStormy-chanXx, thank you for being the first reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy the story, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I would just send a pm but I think everyone should see how amazingly amazing you are!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
